wohnprojektefandomcom-20200215-history
Ferienberichte/Europa/Imaginaer/Weideland
Weideland mag ich am liebsten im Sommer, dann wenn die Hitze kaum zu ertragen ist und die Masse, weit entfernt, sich an den Stränden braten lässt. Weideland ist noch nicht mal eine sondern keine Flugstunde entfernt, lässt sich mit dem Reisebus nicht erreichen, ist für jeglichen Verkehr gesperrt, ist Teil meines schattigen Gartens und befindet sich direkt unter dem grünen Mantel meiner buschigen Weide. Man kann fast zusehen wie sie wächst und in ständigem Wettkampf mit der Sonne, auf ihren Grund und Boden, keinen Lichtstrahl lässt. Darunter stehen Stuhl, Tisch und Liegestuhl und an der untersten Astgabel, die ich im gestreckten Stehen mit meinen Händen gut erreichen kann, ein Kleiderhaken mit einem dünnen Jäckchen für den Abendwind. Rechts neben dem Liegestuhl, ein Weidekorb mit Büchern die noch zu lesen wären, links das Gleiche, jedoch mit gelesener Historie. Auf meinem Tischlein deck dich, liegt die Ernte des restlichen Gartens - Kirschen, Pflaumen, Beeren - und zu meinen Füssen, eine fest installierte Steinschale, die ob der schattigen Weide, nur einmal des Tages mit Wasser gefüllt sein muss, um zu meinen Füssen gut zu sein. Seit mein Nachbar, Herr Dickhans, sämtliche Bäume aus seinem quadratischen Garten entfernt hat und stattdessen ein Schwimmbad sein Eigen nennt, schielt er an verwunschen heissen Tagen oft auf Weideland, fragt, mit einem Schweisstuch um den Hals, wie es so geht und beschreibt mir hönisch Island, ein Land das wirklich im Sommer zu ertragen wäre und gut mit Weideland mithalten könnte. Dieses Jahr, so Herr Dickhans, will er zu Hause bleiben und trotz brennender Sonne - so macht es den Anschein - die Sonne geniessen. Als Herr Dickhans mir die Vorzüge seines Schwimmbades erklären will, geniesse ich den Besuch des Windes, das kurze Wehen der hängenden Weideäste und das Pitsch-Patsch meiner Zehen im kühlen Nass. Ferien zu Hause ist attraktiver als man denkt und widersteht man der globalen Suggestion mindestens einmal im Jahr gereist zu sein, kann man, nach dem Sommer, vom wahrlich erlebten Urlaub berichten. Die Schattenseiten des Lebens sind weitaus attraktiver als ihr Ruf, denn zu viel Sonne schadet der Haut und allem was darunter ist. Tag eins Nach den letzten heissen Tagen tut der behutsame Regen gut. Die Natur knistert und überall rollen durchsichtige Regentropfen von den Blättern direkt ins durstige Erdreich. Selbst jetzt bietet die dicke Weide Schutz und kein gelesenes Blatt Papier wird nass. Nachher, nach Tee und Kuchen geht's schnell in's nahegelegene Schwimmbad: in den Sommerferien und bei Regen habe ich das ganze Becken fast für mich alleine. Auch das habe ich denen zu verdanken, die das Gleiche 10'000 Kilometer weiter tun. Zwar nie bei Regen, aber Herr Dickhans war auch schon hier - irgendwie scheint ihm sein Pool etwas zu klein geraten zu sein um seinem mächtigen Körper, durch Bewegung, etwas Speck abgewinnen zu können. Bestätigt wird diese Annahme, wenn sich Herr und Frau Dickhans zur selben Zeit im Becken befinden. So einfach kann das Leben sein: nach einer Stunde schwimmen, kurz das Badetuch um den Leib gebunden, barfuss zwei Strässchen überquert und schon bin ich wieder in meiner Feriendestination und kann beim Vorbeigehen, an zwei drei Büschen, die Zutaten für das Früchtemüsli besorgen. Tag zwei Heute Nachmittag lass ich für mein Ferienprogramm einen Malkurs stattfinden, zu dem ich mich selbst eingeladen habe. Und anstatt auf Mallorca, zum Thema Selbstverwirklichung, in Reih und Glied, und neben vielen anderen, hinter einer Staffelei zu sitzen und vom Animator Tipps für die Mülltonne und das routinierte Kompliment zu erhalten, liege ich gemütlich in meinem Liegestuhl unter der Weide und übe mit Aquarell das Zeichnen von Weiderinden, -blätter und -äste: Datei:Rinde.jpg| Weiderinde Datei:Blaetter.jpg| Weideblätter Datei:Aeste.jpg| Weideäste Tag drei Wetter und Wind haben sich bereits heute Morgen korrekt auf mich eingestellt: Will heissen: angenehme 20 Grad, ein leicht bedeckter Himmel und ein angenehmer Wind. In den Hochburgen der Pauschaltouristen, dort wo alle sich mit gleichen Sonnenbrille in Szene setzen, würden man sagen "Extrem Reading". Ich nenne es das richte Buch zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort, decke mich mit genügend Flüssigkeit und Obst ein, lege eine Decke für die Nacht in greifbare Nähe, sorge für Strom mit Licht und beginne auf der ersten Seite von sechshundertachtunddreissig, in Andromeda Romano-Lax's Roman Der Bogen des Cellisten zu lesen - morgen, am 4. Tag meiner Ferien, werde ich, wie der Einzelne, als teilhabender Massentourist, die Nacht durchzecht haben und anstatt von Jubel, Trubel, Heiterkeit, von einem kleinen katalanischen Dorf zu Beginn des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts berichten können und dem kleinen Feliu, der seinen Vater im Krieg verliert und im einzigen Vermächtnis, einem Cellobogen, seine Liebe zur Musik entdeckt. Tag vier Sechshunderachtunddreissig Seiten und ein Liegestuhl der nur die Rückenlage zulässt ist nicht ohne. Und vom angestrengten Lesen muss sich mein vom Buch abgewandter Blick zunächst mal weiten um zu erkennen, dass das Leben nicht zwischen den Zeilen fliesst. Ich würde sagen, dass der Tag gelaufen und nach einem ausgedehnten Frühstück - selbstverständlich auch unter dem Baum -, Siesta angesagt ist. Dafür stelle ich mir eine etwas gemütlichere Liege in mein Weideland, begebe mich in die stabile Seitenlage und träume vom Cellisten und der Geigerin. Tag fünf Ganz in der Nähe von Weideland befindet sich Wald- und Wiesenland. Ich muss nur ein paar Schritte gehen und befinde mich direkt auf einer kleinen Holzbrücke, die zu einer grossen Blumenwiese und einem noch grösseren Wald dahinter führt. Heute Morgen verbringe ich die Zeit am Bach. Habe mir etwas Camping-Material mitgebracht, schöpfe etwas fliessendes Wasser in einen Topf, stelle diesen auf den Kocher und schütte später das heisse Wasser über die selbst gesammelten Teeblätter. Zum Glück kam ich gestern, am Tag vier, noch dazu mir etwas Brot aus Weizen-, Roggenschrot mit etwas Quark darin, zu backen. Und jetzt, wo mein Tee fertiggezogen hat, gehe ich ein Stück in Richtung sonnenbeschienener Wiese, breite meine selbstgewobene Decke aus, stelle einen selbstgeflochtenen Weidekorb darauf, entferne das ebenfalls selbstgewobene Küchentuch, öffne ein Glas Konfitüre - vom eigenen Pflaumenbaum -, setze mich zu all den selbstgemachten Dingen und lasse es mir gut gehen. Die Sonne ist unangenehm heiss; ich packe meine sieben Sachen und schlage mein Lager im Wald neben der Wiese auf. Schön kühl ist es hier und da ich auch oft am Wochenende diesen Ort besuche, wurde mit der Zeit etwas Komfort, in Form von Tisch und Stuhl, gebastelt. In zwei gegenüberstehenden Bäumen habe ich schon vor Jahren zwei Ösen befestigt und mir in passender Länge und Breite eine stabile Hängematte gebaut. Dadrinnen liege ich jetzt mit leichter Lesekost und einer Schale Waldbeeren. Nicht ganz einfach, mit leichtem Wippen, wach zu bleiben, aber es käme mir nie in den Sinn, jetzt und heute, von überfüllten Touristenstränden zu träumen. Tag sechs Leider mein letzter Tag und morgen beginnt wieder die Arbeit. Als Reiseleiterin, die vorwiegend in spanischen Destinationen Touristen betreut, hat man immer eine Menge vorzubereiten. Aber schlussendlich habe ich meinem Beruf die Einsicht zu verdanken, meine Ferien möglichst oft in Weideland zu verbringen. Kategorie:Ferienberichte Kategorie:Europa Kategorie:Weideland Kategorie:Imaginaer